1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skincare, and more particularly to a pad-based skincare application system and method.
2. Background and Related Art
Skincare products have increased in complexity of application and use. Many users of skincare products now worry about complicated skincare regimens involving the application of a variety of products. In many instances, the complexity of the correct application procedures and orders causes users to apply the products incorrectly, reducing the effectiveness of the skincare regimen.
In some instances, multiple different skincare products having different intended purposes are packaged in similar containers. Users of the products may apply such products incorrectly, including by using incorrect amounts of product or by mistakenly using one product when they intended to use another product. Even when a user recognizes that an incorrect product has been selected, product may be wasted before such recognition occurs. In short, there are a variety of unaddressed problems associated with current skincare products and regimens.